Kingdom Keepers Next Generation
by speedster101
Summary: Full Summary in the story
1. Arrival and a New Adventure

Author's Note: Here's a Kingdom Keepers story I know you'll enjoy there will be Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Horror, Suspense, Humor, and a bunch of other genres within the story so kickback relax and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers for they belong to Ridley Pearson the only thing I own is the story itself and Jacob Smith.

Summary: A New Theme Park was just built in Pennsylvania called Gamer's Paradise based entirely off of video games and the Keepers and their girlfriends had gotten their DHIS transferred over there however it seems like a new group of Overtakers had been formed as well representing the villains from those games join The Keepers and the Fairlies as they stop this threat before Gamer's Paradise becomes Villain's Paradise.

Phillby sat on the plane watching the clouds go by as the plane flew by them when Finn and him were told that a brand new Theme Park in Pennsylvania was opening soon from their parents they were both thrilled and excited at the same time for the two friends the other keepers and the fairlie's had been facing Chenabog and Maleficent for years now and they were finally defeated meaning Disney was safe for everyone.

Once the plane had finally landed at Pennsylvania Airport and the the two friends exited the plane prepared to head to the Park where the rest of the keepers and the Fairlies awaited them. After finding a cab to take them to the Theme Park the two entered the cab and told the driver to take them to Gamer's Paradise the driver nodded and drove off to the park while the two keepers started chat with each other.

"I don't believe it us working at a Theme Park based entirely off of video games it's incredible would you agree Finn?" Phillby asked his friend and leader.

"Yeah it's amazing" Finn said agreeing with his friend.

The two continued talking about the park as cab's driver continued his way to Gamer's Paradise.

Once the cab reached the Park Finn payed the driver then exited out the cab with Phillby following behind him and approached the Parks entrance. When they arrived at it the two friends looked at it in awe The park was huge and unlike Disney and Universal it had nine not two, not four, nine Theme Parks such as Segaland, Nintendoland, Rockstar Studios, Capcom Country USA, Namcot, Naughty Dog Kingdom, Ubisoft Island , Konami Alley, and Volition Productions.

"Wow This Park is fucking huge I mean nine Theme Parks how are the six of us going to handle this?" Phillby asked.

"We can start by contacting Brad see if he can get us some more people to become DHIS like us but first let's go and find the others I'm sure their waiting on us" Finn answered while Phillby nodded the two keepers then entered the gate without saying another word.

Author's Note: I want to stop there for now I would like thank SonicPhantom47 for the story title name and the four theme park names while the others like Konami Alley, Capcom Country USA, Naughty Dog Kingdom, Volition Productions, and Ubisoft Island were names that came out of my own head another thing can guess the video games that's going to be in the story? So until next chapter see ya.

Author's Note 2: Oh and one last thing guys if any of you have Ideas for the story like Rides, Areas, Shows, for the story feel free to Pm them to me.


	2. Friends and Girlfriends

**Friends and Girlfriends**

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 of Kingdom Keepers the Next Generation enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or the video games that's going to be featured in the story for they belong to their rightful owners The only thing I own is Jacob Smith and the story itself.**

Once the two Keepers were inside the Park they looked at the park some more it had cast members dressed up as characters such as Nathan Drake, Sonic The Hedgehog, Frank West, and Chuck Greene, Fox Mcloud, Megaman, and a bunch of other characters. As they were taking in the sights of the park the two heard five familiar voices calling them.

"Finn! Phillby!" two voices shouted.

The two turned around and saw their girlfriends Amanda, and Willa, along with Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess.

"Amanda!" Finn shouted then ran to embrace his girlfriend.

"Willa!" Phillby shouted and did the same for her.

Maybeck and Charlene watched the couple's embrace with smiles on their faces while Jess gave them a sad smile a course this didn't went unnoticed by anyone. After the two embraced their girlfriends they turned their attention to the others and said.

"So how have you guys been?" Finn asked.

"We have been great Finn what about you two how are things back home?" Charlene asked.

"Every great Charlie now that Maleficent and others are gone things had gone back to Normal" he said.

As the friends talked Phillby asked the question that no one bother to ask.

"So what all do you guys know about this park?" He asked interrupting their conversation before they got carried away.

The others turned to Phillby with embarrassed looks on their faces then answered.

"Well aside from having nine Theme Parks not much" Jess explained with the others agreeing with her.

"Yeah and to be honest I don't know how are we going to accomplish this" Charlene added.

"We can with little more help" Finn said.

This caught everyone's except Phillby (cause he already knew what it was) attention and eager to know what Finn was getting at.

"What you getting at Whitman?" Maybeck questioned.

"I'm thinking of contracting Brad to see if he can get us some new recruits to help us with the park" Finn answered.

"That's brilliant Finn plus it saves us the trouble for overworking ourselves" Amanda replied.

"I agree how did you come up with that Finn?" Jess asked.

Finn blushed at the comments then said.

"It came to me after Phillby pointed it out after our arrival" was Finn's simple reply.

Everyone nodded at that than Maybeck asked.

"So when do we start gathering new recruits?" He asked.

"Tomorrow after all we just arrived here so we need some time to settle down before we do anything else" Finn said.

Maybeck nodded then said.

"Alright we'll take you to the hotel we're staying at" he said while Finn and Phillby nodded and followed the others to the hotel.

When they arrived at it Jess leads them to the room where they'll be staying at.

**Author's Note: That's chapter 2 to Kingdom Keepers The Next Generation I hope you enjoyed it next chapter New Keepers and New Overtakers so till next chapter see you later.**

**Author's Note 2: Alright guys I'm going to need Kingdom Keepers Ocs from you for the next chapter cause I'm not just going to have my OC join the Keepers cause it won't be fair I mean 6 isn't enough for nine theme parks or nine Overtakers so please submit them and I well credit you for your Ocs okay thanks speedster101.**


	3. Exploring the parks part 1

**Exploring the Parks part 1 and Meeting Jacob**

**Author's Note: Not the actual third chapter this is more of a filler chapter so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or any of the games that will be featured in this story they belong to their rightful owners the only thing I own is Jacob Smith his family and the story itself.**

After the two keepers unpacked their things and settled in they decided to explore the rest of the Park to know more about it the other Keepers decided to tag along since they didn't know much about the park themselves so they left the hotel and went to explore the rest of the theme park.

"So what park should we explore first?" Finn couldn't help but ask his fellow Kingdom Keepers and girlfriend.

The keepers thought about it what park should they explore first? Then a place came to their minds but before they could say their respectful places a voice beat them to it.

"Try Naughty Dog Island they have some interesting rides based off Uncharted, Jak and Daxter, and a few others that I'm sure some of you will enjoy" the voice said.

The Keepers looked around for the voice but saw no one but the guest and cast members.

"Who said that?" Maybeck asked.

"Look behind you" the voice said.

The Keepers turned around and saw a teenage boy about 17 and at first glance he looks like your average teen but at second glance he looks a lot like Chris Redfield or how he appeared in Resident Evil 5.

"Who are you?" Philby asked the teen.

"Jacob Smith and you guys must be the Kingdom Keepers" the teen said and introduced.

"Yeah but how do you know about us? Willa asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Are you kidding everybody knows who the famous Kingdom Keepers are your fame is everywhere especially here in Pennsylvania heck even my family is impress with your work" Jacob said cheerfully.

To say the keepers were surprised by the news was complete understatement they knew they were famous but they had no idea that their fame will go global or that someone's else's family we're impress with their work.

"Anyway" Jacob began bringing the Keepers out of their thoughts, "I hear you guys planning on exploring the parks is this true? He asked.

It was Jess who answered all through the answer was pretty straight forward almost as if she wanted Jacob to answer.

"Yes its true my sister and our friends here don't really know much about the park so we decided to explore the parks to know more about them" Jess straightforwardly answered while gesturing to Amanda and The Keepers.

"Well you're lucky I arrived cause I was just on my way to Capcom Country USA apparently my sister is there your welcome to tag along with me and I'll try to explain what all I know about the parks as we head there if that's okay with you" Jacob said.

The Keepers minus Jess looked over at Finn wondering if it was okay with him while Jess just stared at Jacob and felt like she had butterflies in her stomach thankfully he didn't noticed it.

Finn looked at his fellow keepers then at Jacob and back again and nodded yes it was okay and said that he can be trusted.

The Keepers nodded back then Amanda said.

"Alright we'll tag along Jacob" she said.

"Great come on then" Jacob said as he led the Keepers through the crowd's of people trying not to bump into any of the guest in the park.

As they were making their way to Capcom Country USA and as he promised he started explain what all he knew about the parks. He told them about the rides, the events, the shows, the areas and the parade that's taking place after the grand opening, he also told the keepers how the park was built and who built it.

"So why are there a lot of guest here?" Finn asked.

"Well to make it simple people were getting tired of the usual theme parks here in good ole Pennsylvania such as Hershey Park, Six Flags, and a few others reasons why, things have gotten pretty dense in those theme parks also strange things had been happening inside those parks" Jacob explained.

"Strange how?" Maybeck asked.

"Strange like cast members and guest disappearing, rides stop working for unknown reasons, there's also been whispers about ghostly figures being seen in the theme parks course no one believe all this that was until… " Jacob trailed off.

"Until what?" Finn demanded.

"I'll save the rest for another time guys I don't want to spook your girlfriends and your friend" Jacob said gesturing to Willa, Charlene, Amanda, and Jess, who were hiding behind their boyfriends and oddly enough Jess who was holding on to Jacob's arm with a scared expression on her face.

Finn wanted to protest but decided not to so he nodded then him and the the rest of the keepers continued their way to Capcom Country USA.

Once they arrived at Capcom Country USA The Keepers were in awe at the park it had a statue of the Blue Bomber AKA Megaman or as he known in Japan Rockman near the entrance rides and areas based off of Dead Risings 1,2,and 3, Resident Evil, Darkstalkers, Megaman, and Street Fighter.

"Whoa" was all The Keepers could say about the theme park.

"It's really something huh?" Jacob questioned the Keepers.

The Keepers looked at Jacob and nodded then Maybeck said.

"Yeah I'll say it like your right in the video games yourself" he said.

"Well Gamer's Paradise motto is where video games come to life so that's not a long shot. Anyways come on my sister is probably in The Raccoon City area of the park or do you guys prefer to try out the rides while I look for my sis?" Jacob said and asked.

As much as The Keepers would like that they still don't know much about The Park.

"I think we'll help you find your sister we still don't know much about the park" Amanda said while Jacob nodded and headed for Raccoon City with the keepers following him.

Now The Raccoon City area was just what you would expect it to look like it had cast members dressed up like the Resident Evil characters rides such as Escape from Raccoon City which was based off of Resident Evil 2, Project Nemesis based off of Resident Evil 3, Leon's Mission based off of Resident Evil 4, Mission to Africa based off of Resident Evil 5 and so much more.

"Any idea why your sister would be here?" Jess asked.

"Trust me Jess if I know Clara which I do she'll definitely be in here she's pretty much a diehard Resident Evil fan" Jacob answered.

"I'm more than just a Resident Evil fan big bro and you know that" a young female voice that Jacob recognized said.

The Keepers and Jacob turned around and saw a teenage brunette girl about Charlene's height, age, build and had brown eyes like Jacob.

"Your right Clare I do know but you're still my Resident Evil loving little sister" Jacob said before giving his sis a hug.

"Whatever you say big bro" Clare said after the two got out their hug.

"So who are your friends? Cause I haven't seen them before" Clare said.

"Clare meet The Kingdom Keepers their going to be helping out in the parks during their time here. Kingdom Keepers meet my sister Clara Clare for short" Jacob introduced.

"No way the famous Kingdom Keepers who ended The Overtakers in Disney?" Clare asked.

"Yeah that's us" Maybeck said.

"Tony's going to be in for a surprise once he sees you six wouldn't you agree big bro?" Clare asked.

"Clare I don't think that would be great idea you and I both know how he gets when it comes to celebrities or in this case teenage ones" Jacob answered knowing where his sister was going with this.

"Oh come on Jacob you know he's going find out about them at the Grand Opening" Clare replied.

"Well that's a risk they're going to have to take besides It's starting get late and I don't think Finn and the others are ready to recruit new keepers yet" Jacob replied back.

"Actually Jacob we kind of are" Finn said bringing the two siblings out of there talk about Tony whoever he is.

"You are?" Jacob questioned while looking in Finn's direction.

Finn nodded and said.

"Yeah we're looking for new Keepers who can help us with the park I mean six keepers are not enough for nine theme parks" he said.

"Will when you put that way then maybe brother, Clare and myself can be your first recruits we know more about the park then others since our parents were one of the builders for it" Jacob said.

"Fair enough but who is your brother and where do we find him" Willa asked.

"My brother's name is Tony whom was the one person you overheard me and Clare talking about. As for where you can find him I wouldn't be surprised if he was at Naughty Dog Kingdom, Ubisoft Island, or the other theme parks here we could look around them for him if you want" Jacob said.

"No you said it yourself it's starting to get late so there's no point in looking for him so we'll tell him before the grand opening tomorrow" Finn replied.

"Good Idea and probably the best one plus it would give us some time before it starts" Jacob said with Clare agreeing with him.

The Keepers and the two siblings soon departed to their places but not before Jacob shot a quick wink to Jess causing her blush Amanda noticed this but decided to wait till they got to the hotel to ask her about it, Clare noticed the wink and let small smile appear on her face course her brother didn't noticed it he just continued walking.

Author's Note: That's it for the filler chapter the next one would really be the actual 3rd chapter so see you next time.


	4. New Kingdom Keepers

**New Keepers **

**Author's Note: Here's the fourth chapter to Kingdom Keepers The next Generation so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or the video games that will be featured in the story they all belong to their rightful owners the only thing I own is Jacob, Clara, and Tony Smith, along with Mark Shepherd.**

It was morning and the Keepers were just getting up for today was day that they start recruiting a new Keeper to help them with the parks for they already have found their first recruits they just need one more then that would be it.

"Morning everyone a familiar voice to the keepers greeted.

The turned around and saw Jess fully clothed and writing in her journal.

"What time did you get up?" Amanda asked her sister.

"Around 1:00 why?" Jess asked.

"Well we didn't expect you to be up so early what's the special occasion?" Maybeck asked.

"Just thought I'll get a earlier start now I suggest you guys get ready we'll be meeting Jacob and the others soon" Jess said.

"Others? Who else is Jacob and Clare bringing with them?" Charlene asked.

"Just their brother and a friend of Jacob" Jess replied.

"Oh alright" Charlene said then went to get clothed along with the rest of the keepers minus Jess who was already clothed.

After everyone was fully clothed and fed the Keepers left the hotel to find Jacob and the others.

Once they were out of the hotel and in the open just in time for Clare to find them.

"Morning guys" Clare greeted.

"Morning Clare" Finn greeted back.

Jess looked around and noticed that Jacob wasn't with her so she turned to Clare and asked.

"Hey Clare where's Jacob at?" She asked.

"Big Bro? He went for a run he does it every morning and every afternoon but don't worry he'll be back" she answered with a smirk.

Jess blushed then nodded.

(With Jacob)

While The Keepers were talking to Clare Jacob was on a run which something he does every morning and noon. However the run was soon interrupted when he heard someone shouting his name.

"JACOB!" The person shouted.

Jacob turned around and saw none other than his friend Mark Shepherd or as he like to call him The Trevor Phillps of Pennsyvania causing him to loudly groan.

"Mark what a surprise it's been awhile" Jacob greeted dryly.

Mark was quite short compared to Jacob he was about 5 foot 3 inches and average build while Jacob was 6 foot 1inch and 185 centimeters muscular and weighed about 98 kilograms.

"If this involves stealing something for you Mark you can forget it "Jacob said rather harshly while facing Mark.

"You're still mad about that?" Mark asked.

"A COURSE I'M STILL MAD ABOUT IT SHEPHERD! YOU THINK I WOULD FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO EASILY!" Jacob shouted then said.

"So what the hell do you want Mark and make it quick cause me and Tony got somewhere to be soon" he said a little more calmer after letting out some steam.

"I overheard you and Clare talking about joining The Kingdom Keepers last night and I was wondering if I could join you guys if it isn't any trouble that is" Mark answered after recovering from his friends outburst.

"You were Eavesdropping on us?" Jacob questioned.

Mark sheepishly nodded.

"Dammit Mark you can't be doing that every time we leave the park it's not going to get you anywhere" Jacob snapped.

"I'm sorry okay it's not fault that I can't help eavesdrop other people's conversations" Mark defended.

Jacob sighed then said.

"Great Here I am out for a little run and late for a meeting with The Keepers AND NOW MY PSYCHOPATHIC FRIEND DECIDES TO SHOW UP AND REQUEST TO BE ONE HIMSELF!" Jacob said in very Michael Donovan way.

"No need to go all Michael Donovan on me Jacob I was just asking" Mark replied.

"If you want to be a keeper Mark you're going to have to ask Finn about it not me. Now excuse me as I go and get Tony" Jacob said before heading off to his house but Mark stopped him before he was long gone.

"Hold on a second Jacob" Mark said.

"What is it now?" Jacob asked a little irritated.

"I was just wondering if I can join you since you told me I had to speak with the leader first about becoming a Kingdom Keeper" Mark answered slightly startled.

Jacob rubbed his temples then said.

"Fine just don't do anything you'll make me regret okay" Jacob calmly said then headed for home to shower and grab Tony.

Mark nodded and followed suit.

(With the Kingdom Keepers and Clare)

Jacob soon arrived at the hotel that The Keepers were staying at with Tony and Mark in tow and saw them talking with Clare, knowing that it's probably about Tony he headed for their direction while the others stayed behind.

"So you're second brother Tony gets a little overexcited when meeting celebrities and has split personality disorder?" Philby asked.

"Overexcited yes and yes to the split personality disorder Jacob said appearing beside his sister.

"So how long has he had it?" Finn asked.

"About 5 years why?" Jacob questioned.

"If he had it for that long then shouldn't he see a doctor or something?" Willa asked.

"Don't worry Willa if the second personality of his take hold he'll try to control it won't you Tony?" Jacob asked his brother who was behind him.

Tony stepped forward and joined his brother and sister then said.

"Yes captain" he said.

This caused Jacob to rolled eyes at him before saying.

"You don't have to call me Captain Tony we're not Bsaa Agents or anything like that so Jacob, Jake, or just big bro is just find alright" Jacob said.

"Yes capta…I mean Jake" Tony corrected.

Jacob nodded then turned to face The Keepers and said to Finn.

"Oh and Finn I found a ninth person to help us with the parks" he said as he stepped away allowing the Keepers to get a clear glimpse of Mark Shepherd who bravely stepped forward.

"Allow me introduce my old friend Mark Shepherd" Jacob introduced.

"Shepherd eh? You wouldn't happen to be related Commander Shepherd from Mass Effect will ya?" Maybeck jokingly asked.

"Heh he wishes the last time I met Mark was back in Miami which was where my family use to live and doing our time there people had taken to call me Chris Redfield due to my looks and athleticism or Michael Donavan cause of my personality which makes perfect sense cause GTAV and Resident Evil was one of my favorite games during the years and Mark did remind me of Trevor Phillips in some ways" Jacob explained with a smirk.

Finn nodded and said.

"Thanks Jacob" he thanked.

Jacob nodded then said.

"You're welcome" he said.

"Well now that we have our New Recruits how bout we go and find Brad so they can become DHIS he's probably waiting for us at the casting center" Philby suggested.

"Agreed let's get going before the grand opening ceremony starts" Willa agreed.

The original keepers along with the newly added ones nodded and headed for the casting center.

**Author's Note: That's chapter 4 to Kingdom Keepers The Next Generation I hoped you it the next chapter will be New Overtakers so till next chapter so long**.


	5. New Overtakers

**New Overtakers **

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5 to Kingdom Keepers The Next Generation enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or any of the games that will be featured in the story they belong to their original owners the only stuff I own are Jacob Smith, Clara Smith, Tony Smith, and Mark Shepherd.**

After Jacob, Clare, Tony, and Mark had gotten their DHIS the original Kingdom Keepers and the newly added ones were making their way back to the park for the grand opening ceremony. When they arrived at it they saw that the cast members were just setting up for the ceremony.

"Looks like we only got a few minutes before the Grand Opening ceremony begins so do you guys want to wait things out until it's time or explore the rest of the parks?" Jacob asked.

"I think it's best that we wait things out cause by time we start exploring the other parks it would be time for the ceremony plus it would gives us time to get to know you, your, family, and friend little bit more" Finn said.

"We also need to show you the ropes of a Kingdom Keeper otherwise you'll have trouble dealing with Overtakers once you crossover into parks" Philby added.

"Okay but let's save all that till later cause right now we got a ceremony to attend alright" Jacob replied.

'Wow he sounds like Chris Redfield to I wonder why never noticed that before' Jess thought.

The keepers nodded and headed for the stage so they could start the ceremony then waited for everyone arrived. Once all the guest arrived at the Main Entrance a cast member walked up to the Podium and started the ceremony.

"Thank you all for coming out this month for our grand opening ceremony of Gamer's Paradise where video games comes to life" the cast member announced earning a series of applause from the guest.

Which soon stopped after the cast member raised his hands gesturing for them to settle down which they did.

"Now building this park was quite a challenge but if it hadn't been for the Smith's family quick thinking and expertise on video games this park would never had come to be and if you have any questions for them feel free to ask" the cast member continued earning another series of applause from the guest while Jacob, Clare, and Tony stood up and gave a waves then sat back with down.

After the crowd settled down the cast member and continued his speech.

"We also please to announce that the Kingdom Keepers and their DHIS are going to be here to and will be helping out around the parks as well so if a cast member isn't around do not hesitate to ask them for assistance around the theme parks" the cast member said.

The crowd went wild at those words even some of the girls started to call Finn's name causing him to inwardly groan.

Once everyone settled down the cast member spoke up once again.

"Now before we end this ceremony and cut the rope to the park I believe Jacob and Finn would like to say a few words so please listen" the cast member requested before leaving the podium to Jacob and Finn.

"Will looks like that's our queue come on Finn" Jacob said before heading off to the podium with Finn following behind him.

Upon reaching the podium Jacob was quickly met with wolf whistles from the girls some even fainted or drooled at the sight of him and once again some girls were calling out to Finn.

Jacob raised his hands in the same gesture the cast member used then spoke.

"Thank you Kevin" Jacob thanked the cast member now known Kevin before continuing.

"Now as Kevin said building this Theme Park was quite a challenge for my family especially because of the amount game companies that are on this planet but at least they gotten some help from my sister, brother, and myself and we were very proud at what they came up with especially the events for the parks" Jacob replied then continued.

"Now as some of you all know Gamer's Paradise has about nine theme parks that's right nine not two or four but nine like Naughty Dog Kingdom, Ubisoft Island, Rockstar Studios, Nintendoland, Segaland, Capcom Country USA, Konami Alley, Namcot, and Volition Productions each with their own respective areas. So if you have any trouble finding those parks or would like to know a little more about them feel free to contact me, Tony, Clara, our parents, or a cast member at all times for we know our way around the parks" Jacob finished.

The crowd nodded then clapped for him only them to be silenced by Jacob's raised hands.

"Before I let Finn take the stage does anybody have any questions to ask? If so feel to ask them and I'll do my best to answer as many as I can" Jacob replied.

Jacob eyed the crowd carefully as if daring them to ask him a question once he saw that no hands went up he casually stepped to the left of the podium to make some space for Finn so he could talk.

"Thank you all for coming out this afternoon for I'm please to say that this is a big opportunity for The Keepers and myself for we been dealing with problems of our own back home and in California but now that those problems have subsided so you won't have to worry about any Overtakers meddling in your visits to Disney" Finn said with a smile.

"But what if Overtakers try to take over these parks as well what would you do when that happens? A young girl probably about 13 years old from the front of the crowd asked Finn.

Finn was about to answer her but before he could a screen of sorts appeared out of nowhere revealing a tall bald light skinned muscular man wearing a mask suit and tie and loafers

The Smiths, and Mark recognized him this was (Killbane/Eddie) the villain from Saints Row The Third.

"Greetings ladies and Gentlemen it is I Killbane former leader to the Luchadore gang, businessman, and leader of the new Overtakers here at Gamer's Paradise" Killbane announced.

"New Overtakers?" Finn and the others muttered while some of the guests screamed and others just cheered because they thought it was part of the ceremony.

"Welcome to the new theme park a park that will soon turn into a park for us villains a park that will have no Heroes, Sidekicks, Partners, Bsaa Agents, Assassins, Hackers, Gang members, or Saint's just villains young and old and darkness" Killbane said.

Now The Keepers were truly worried a park full of nothing but villains and darkness? That's real bad.

"Think you're precious Kingdom Keepers could stop us? Will let e'm try" after Killbane said that the screen disappeared leaving The Keepers, The Smiths with worried looks.

**Author's Note: Uh oh looks like the Keepers are going to have to face some new Overtakers after all but what did Killbane meant about Darkness? And just who are these New Overtakers? And what is their real reason there? Find out next time on Kingdom Keepers The Next Generation so till next time I'm Speedster 101 see ya.**


	6. Fooled Around And Fell In Love

**Fooled around and Fell in love**

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day my dear readers here's a short love filler between Jess and Jacob so enjoy and yes the title is a reference to Guardians of the Galaxy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or any of the games that is featured in this they belong to their rightful owners the only thing I own is Jacob Smith, Tony Smith, Clara, Smith, and Mark Shepherd.**

**(Black Flag Lagoon near Ubisoft Island)**

After the grand opening ceremony Jess and Jacob decided to take a stroll around Black Flag Lagoon for some quality time to their selves while everyone else went either home or back to the Hotel to rest up.

"Why is this called Black Flag Lagoon? Jess couldn't help but ask for she didn't know much on the Assassins Creed series.

"Thought you might ask that Jess" Jacob said before continuing.

"You see it's called that cause my dad came up with the name plus it reminded him of the ocean you see in the game and we agreed with him on that so to make it more like how appeared in Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag they quickly themed it even more to match the elements from the game. Course the lagoon did go by another name before the Park was built" Jacob said.

"Oh really what was it called back then?" Jess asked.

"Sunset Lagoon because couples will sometime come to watch the sunset with their special someone" Jacob answered.

"Oh" Jess said with a slight blush.

Jacob nodded before speaking again.

"Listen Jess" Jacob began.

Jess looked at Jacob and said.

"Yes Jacob?" She questioned.

"It's just ever since I first met you and the other Keepers I thought you were the most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on and before everything that had happened today turns out I was right everything about you gave me a fountain of mixed emotion I know it's early and we barely know each other but I'm saying it anyway" Jacob said.

"What is it Jacob?" Jess asked curiously.

"Jess will you be my girlfriend?" Jacob asked.

Jess was surprised by the request at first but quickly recovered and said.

"Yes Jacob I will" she said.

"You will?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"A course Jacob because I been feeling the same way about you too I just couldn't say it in front of everyone" Jess admitted.

"Trust me I know the feeling" Jacob replied before giving Jess a passionate kiss which she accepted with open arms and just as the sun settled into the lagoon.

**Author's Note: And that's the Valentine's Day filler I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry that I didn't featured any Finmanda scenes but like I said this was only going to focus on Jess and Jacob so don't worry you'll get your Finmanda, Philla, and Charbeck scenes in later chapters so till next time see ya. **


	7. The Furious 10

Meet The New Overtakers

Author's Note: Here's chapter 7 to Kingdom Keepers The Next Generation where The Keepers along with Jacob, Mark, Clare, and Tony meet some of the of the new Overtakers so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Read the past chapters for it.

(Hostel)

Back at the hotel The Keepers along with the newly added Jacob, Clare, Tony, and Mark. Were sitting around the room thinking about everything that had happened during the grand opening ceremony.

"So a new generation of Overtakers has been formed and they plan to turn Gamer's Paradise into a park full of villains and Darkness" Willa said.

"Looks that way but the question is how are they going to achieve it" Amanda added.

"This Killbane who is he" Finn asked.

"Killbane or Eddie Killbane is a villain from Saint's Row the Third and he's a businessman, former leader to the Luchadore gang, and if I remember correctly he also was the champion of three count wrestling which is Saint's row version of wrestling " Jacob explained.

"How did he become the leader of the Overtakers then?" Maybeck asked.

"Do you really want to know?" A voice said.

Everyone looked around the room for source until they're eyes landed the television which was fuzzy at first until it cleared up revealing Killbane except he wasn't alone there were others with him.

The first one was a tall green skinned man with orange hair and was dressed in all black. This was Gannon/Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda series.

The second one was another man that looked like he came right out The Matrix his name Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series. The third one looked like turtle of sorts but with red hair and two pairs of horns on his head, this was Bowser king of the koopas from the Mario series.

The last few were a dark skinned muscular man with a Mohawk wearing a tanktop and wielding a gun, a woman with blond hair wearing light blue shirt pants and had blue eyes, a tall man with a egg shaped body wearing goggles a red jacket black shoes with white buckles and had brown hair and mustache, a tall bulky man with elven like ears dressed in some type of armor, and a short man with white hair black eyes and wearing a lab coat and loafers.

The Keepers and the others recognized them as Vaas Montenegro from Far Cry 3, Judge Holloway from Silent Hill Homecoming, Dr. Eggman/Robotnik from the Sonic The Hedgehog series, Praxis from Jak's 3 and 2, and Dr. Willey from the Megaman series.

"Allow me to introduce myself again my name is Killbane leader of the Overtakers" Killbane said formally.

"Before you continue can I ask you something?" Philby said.

"What!" Killbane demanded.

"How the heck do you know about us?" Philby asked.

"That's easy my sister told me about you" Ganondorf said stepping beside Killbane.

"Your sister?" The Keepers asked confused.

"Yes my sister you six had been a thorn in her side for so many years before she died that she had to share the times you foiled her plans to take over Disney and how you killed this Chenabog and Frollo much to my amusement" he answered.

"YOU MEAN MALEIFICENT" The six keepers shouted in unison.

"That's the one" Ganondorf said.

"Your Maleficent brother? Jess asked.

"Yes I am" Ganondorf answered with a dark smile.

"But how you're not a Disney villain" Charlene said.

"Because even though the Zelda series isn't a Disney game I did share some similarities to her"

"You're kidding" Maybeck said.

"That is also the reason why I'm co leader of The Overtakers Ganondorf continued. Completely ignoring Maybeck. "Because my magic is close to my sister's."

"Yeah I can see that" Finn said.

"Course you can and not to mention the fact that I can turn into my beast form" Ganondorf added.

"Can I get back to what I was saying?" Killbane asked. Ganondorf nodded then went to join the others.

Killbane faced the keepers and said.

"As I was saying my name is Killbane and these are my furious 10 the most evilest video game villains" He said.

"Seriously what makes Dr. Willey the most evilest" Maybeck said before laughing his head off.

"For your information boy I' am one of the most evilest Capcom Villains ever!" Dr. Willey said.

Maybeck stopped laughing at that.

"Its true people had even been comparing him with The Mad Doctor" Willa said.

"And don't forget about me!" Wesker jumped in I'm also one of the most evilest"

"QUIET" Killbane shouted.

The Villains stopped talking and stepped away.

Killbane turned his attention back to the keepers again.

"Anyway" Killbane said "we know who you are because of Gannon's sister but you hardly know us."

No one responded to that.

"WE ARE THE NEW OVERTAKERS!" Killbane shouted. "We have one goal in mind, to defeat all heroes and to turn all of Gamer's Paradise into Villains Paradise.

"You may have dealt with the original Overtakers but defeating us would be a challenge" Ganondorf said.

"We're not like the old Overtakers we're smarter, stronger, and more evil" Vaas said.

"You can stop us if you can but you will fall with the rest of the heroes" Praxis said.

"Terror is your only option" a new voice shouted.

The Keepers looked around the room for the voice but found no one so they turned their attention back to the TV and saw the Overtakers smirking

"Who was that?" Amanda asked.

"That was another Overtaker you can call him our ultimate weapon of terror" Killbane explained.

Everyone shivered.

"You can say he is terror" Eggman laughed.

"He's not called The Lord of Terror for nothing" Ganondorf said.

"He will kill every hero and destroy the whole park and when he does Villain's Paradise will be born"Vaas laughed.

With the other Overtakers joining in.

"Well Keepers we must be going now we have big plans and a park to take over and make" Killbane explained.

"Farewell!" Praxis laughed.

"You will fall there's no way of escaping that option!" Ganondorf said.

The Villains laughed as tv screen went black.

The Keepers stared at the screen in silence a few minutes until it was broken by Jacob.

"We have to stop them I'm not going to let bunch of no goodnik video game villains and a lord of terror change a park my parents worked really hard on making to one full of villains" he said.

"You took the words right out my mouth will beside the parents and building parts" Finn said.

"But who is this Lord of Terror and how do we defeat him?" Maybeck asked.

"That's not important right now Maybeck" Finn said.

"So what should we do our brave leader?" Mark asked.

"I suggest we crossover tonight and search one of the parks for any signs of Overtakers" Finn said.

"You guys still know very little about the parks so splitting up and searching them separately will be suicide especially if you don't know much about the parks as much as we do" Tony replied while gesturing to Jacob, and Clare.

"That's why we have you guys you know the parks far better then the rest of us"Finn said.

"Not to mention that you guys also know the ways these Overtakers were defeated in their games" Charlene added.

Jacob, Clare, and Tony nodded.

"It settled then we crossing over tonight so be ready when we crossover to the main entrance of the park" Finn said.

Everyone nodded then said their respective good nights and gave his or her girlfriend or boyfriend a good night kiss even Jacob gave Jess a quick one then left the hotel and headed home with Clare, Tony, and Mark so they can crossover into the park.

Author's Note: Will The Keepers and the newly added ones be able to stop The Overtakers plans before it's to late? And just who is this Lord of Terror? Find out next time Kingdom Keepers The Next Generation.


	8. New Allies and Crossing Over

**New Allies and Crossing Over**

**Author's Note: Chapter 8 to Kingdom Keepers The Next Generation where The Keepers get some new and crossover into Capcom Country USA so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or the games that's going to be featured in the story they belong to their rightful owners the only stuff I own is Jacob, Clare, Tony Smith and Mark Shepherd.**

**Gamer's Paradise Capcom Country USA**

The Keepers along with the newlyweds outside the entrance to Capcom Country USA in front of the Megamaman statue.

"Wasn't planning on searching here not till Tomorrow night oh well" Finn said then turned to face the others and said.

"Now remember since some of us know very little about the parks so we can't afford to split up we stay together at all times no matter what got it? He continued.

"Got it so Finn do you have the return with you?" Philby asked.

Finn was about to reply but stopped and cursed to himself.

"Great just great without the return we're going to be stuck in here forever" Maybeck said.

"No you won't "a voice said from behind The Keepers.

The Keepers and the newlyweds turned around and saw that the Megaman statue surprising both The Keepers and the newlyweds.

The statue then hopped off of it revealing the Blue Bomber himself.

Once he was within reach of the Keepers and the others he spoke.

"The Heroes including myself knew it was only going to be a matter of time before our own villains decide to make the parks into their own image, so we decided to wait for you guys to show up cause we know you have what it takes to defeat them, but worry not for they'll be others in the parks to help you out if you run into any trouble" Megaman said.

"You mean there are others in the parks that are going to be helping us out?" Jess asked.

Megaman nodded.

"Well where are the ones for this park?" Maybeck asked.

Just as Maybeck asked that Megaman brought his left arm up and said something into his communicator.

"Alright everyone come on out" he said through his communicator.

The Keepers looked around confused wondering who Megaman was trying to contact, they're eyes soon landed on a group of figures coming out of the shadows.

The Smiths recognized them as Morrigan from Darkstalkers, Ryu from Street Fighter, Frank West, Chuck Greene, Nick Ramos, from Dead Rising Series, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, from Resident Evil series, Roll from Megaman series, and Zero from Megaman X.

"Right here however there are others within the park that will help out as well" Megaman said.

"We'll be here to help at all times" Chris said.

"Those villains won't know what hit them!" Frank added.

"Save it for the villains Frank" Chuck said.

"And if you need help from any of us just whistle " Megaman said after handing Finn the return.

"Thanks alright everyone let's go" Finn said to The Keepers and the newlyweds after accepting the return from Megaman then headed into the park.

**Author's Note: Looks like The Keepers has some new allies to help them with their fight against the Overtakers this is good news but what stuff awaits The Keepers in Capcom Country USA? Find out Next time on KINGDOM KEEPERS THE NEXT GENERATION see ya.**


	9. The Shadaloo Lapdogs

**The Shadaloo Lapdogs**

**Author's Note: Chapter 9 to Kingdom Keepers The Next Generation where The Keepers along with The Smiths and Mark search Capcom Country USA they also encounter there first Overtakers so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or any of the games that's going to be featured in the story they belong to their rightful owners the only stuff I own are Jacob Smith, Clara Smith Tony Smith, and Mark Shepherd,**

"So where should we start?" Maybeck asked.

"What about the Raccoon City area?" Mark suggested.

"We'll save that for another time Mark same goes for the Dead Rising areas none of us are ready to defend ourselves from Zombies or Psychopaths yet" Finn said.

"What about the Street Fighter area that way we won't have to worry about any Zombies, or Psychopaths" Jacob suggested.

"Great idea Big Bro plus we can cover more ground that way" Clare said.

"I agree" Jess said.

"Alright then let's head for the Street Fighter area" Finn said before heading off to the Street Fighter area with the others following behind.

Upon reaching the area the keepers couldn't help but notice that someone was watching them.

"Does anybody else feel like we're being watched?" Willa asked.

"She's right I feel it to but the question is who is it that's watching us is it one of the Overtakers?" Charlene said.

"No it's from the cameras hidden throughout the parks there are lots of them around" Jacob said.

"Actually Keeper you are being watched!" a tough voice said.

"That's right and we're going to make sure you don't succeed in your goal to stop us from reaching ours!" A second voice said.

"Punks like you shouldn't even be here bet you haven't even been in a fight before!" the tough voice taunted.

"Oh yeah how bout you come out of the shadows and say that to our faces" Mark said.

"Gladly" the voices said and stepped out the shadows revealing to be none other than Balrog and Vega the Shadaloo lapdogs from the Street Fighter series.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the somewhat short chapter folks I will make it a bit longer next time but it might take some time though so in the meantime I'm Speedster101 and I will see you next chapter.**


End file.
